


Protocols

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [115]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Blood Drinking, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Impact Play, Impossible Sex, Jarvis' Protocols, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Painplay, Reality Bending, Safeword Use, Tentacles, consensual paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael didn't expect to walk in to see Peter bent over and restrained, claw marks all over his back and whimpering as Jarvis greeted him as if it were any other day...It seems the boys have discovered a few more protocols they enjoy





	Protocols

Michael blinked when he got out of the elevator, “Well, hello...” Jarvis smiled and nodded as he stepped back, Peter whined and squirmed in his restraints, “Everything... safe, right?”

“Well monitored, completely safe, sir,” Jarvis snapped the crop down on one reddened ass cheek, making Peter moan behind the gag, falling limp before he went back to whining and shifting. “Do I need to hit something else?” Peter shook as Jarvis brushed the crop across his bound testis, “Well?”

Peter whimpered and trembled but settled. “His back?”

“Cat scratch fever protocol, sir,” Jarvis held out a hand full of stiletto cut nails, “He enjoys it quite a bit.”

Michael smirked as Jarvis tapped the sharp tips against the visibly pulsating orbs, “Safe signals?”

Peter's hands tensed before he got one to snap as he relaxed when Jarvis circled to pull the gag free, “I'm good, keep going, just showing Morbie we're playing safe.”

Michael licked his lips as Jarvis put the gag back in, “Limits?”

“Minimal blood, sir. It's why we're sticking to cat scratch fever protocol and the crop, with a bit of binding to go with it,” Jarvis patted the crop against the bound orbs again, making them jump as if to draw away from the stimuli, “Care to give it a try? He rather enjoys coming from it.”

Peter squirmed and whimpered, hands reaching to grip his restraints when his shoulders dropped lower, “How long has he been in those? Looks like he might dislocate something.”

“And I thought I was the one forgetting my partners are not normal humans. He's bracing, sir, because he knows what will happen if he pulls too far away.” Jarvis smiled as he tapped the rope leading from the bound orbs to the floor.

Michael flinched, “Peter, you're okay with all this?”

Peter's eyes were hazy when he circled, making him smile and relax, “Sir, however tempting it in, I wouldn't put anything in his mouth. He has a tendency to bite down when struck.”

Peter started trembling suddenly, making Michael blink and smirk at Jarvis running the sharp nails up his dripping shaft and tapping at the glands, “He's really hot for this, isn't he?”

“Oh, he was making such a mess, I had to bind him to keep it to a minimum. He's... resilient. I rather like it. I- missed it in a way.”

“Limits, they his or are they for my benefit?”

“Peter has implemented a no 'sharps' limit. Nails and simulators such as the pinwheel are allowed, but- minimal blood I believe is for both of your benefits. I believe he wished to not cause blood loss so you can enjoy a drink later.”

He was grinning when Peter jerked and whimpered as Jarvis pressed his nails a little harsher against his shaft before relaxing when it was released, “Didn't think he was into... all this.”

“He didn't either, sir. It only takes one little try to find out you enjoy something sometimes. Others, you'll never want to try or may never attempt again. I'm glad he enjoys this though. Been quite some time since I was able to help bring someone to this particular brink.”

Peter jerked, legs lifting as he held himself up, curling in on himself when Jarvis snapped the crop against his testis, trembling, “You good, baby?”

Jarvis just pushed one of his legs away before it could tangle in the rope binding him to the floor, “Keep that up, I will shackle your legs too...”

Peter's eyes were watering when they opened but he obediently set his legs back down, spreading them as he nodded at Michael. “Good. J, what's the hardest thing you've done so far?”

“Oh, just a touch of CBT, sir. Not too much. He didn't care for the binding, when I first did it, but he became use to it. He enjoys impact play, though it does take him a bit to recover. Care to try?”

Michael was frowning at those pleading, tear filled eyes, “You still good?”

Peter nodded as tears began to flow, “Sir, he enjoys the overstimulation of this. He cries quite a lot, it- happens. Things get a bit jumbled when you've played long enough, pain response, fear response of the coming strikes, it's just all 'too much' in a good way when done right. He's very good at breaking the scene when he needs time. I've made sure of that.”

“I- don't know if I could actually hurt him...”

Jarvis nodded in understanding, “Care to fuck him then, while I play with his cock?” Jarvis tapped the sharp nails against Peter's ass, making him flinch and tremble.

“I, no, I think I'll just watch this time, if- if that's alright?”

Jarvis used the crop to tilt Peter's head up getting an enthusiastic nod, “If you're comfortable watching, I have no problem, just remember... Peter is quite, resilient so take my actions with a grain of salt in regards to- the kink.”

“Yeah, Parker can take a car to the face and walk away, I got it.”

“He can also take quite a bit to actually cause damage. He has a thicker dermis now, I'm unsure if that was due to the bought of mutation or-” Jarvis jingled the second set of cuffs before tapping the third with the crop, “Anyway, I'm fairly certain even knife play would require a bit more force than an average human, should he ever wish to get that involved.”

Michael shook his head, “Not for when I'm involved, if he does decide to get into that, thanks.”

Jarvis' eyes shifted arc blue, “Limit set, no knife play in your presence, understood. I'll inform you if we do include it or take it off site.”

“Use the clinic for it, it'll have everything you'll need to keep it clean and safe. I wouldn't risk some random hotel or something for that.”

“Primary scene setting listed.”

Peter whined and panted as Jarvis released his testis from the bindings, “Scene over? I hope I didn't ruin it.”

“No, sir, he needs to be allowed circulation, and,” Peter screamed rather loudly behind the gag, trembling and panting when Jarvis struck his testis again, “ejaculation.”

Michael smirked at the come still dripping from Peter's jerking cock, “He's been holding that back for awhile.”

“Oh, sir enjoys coming from being stuck greatly, isn't that right?” Peter was still dazed and trembling as Jarvis tilted his head back by his hair before striking again, collapsing in the restraints. “Now, what else, hmm...”

Peter kept flinching and trembling as Jarvis drug his nails over his healing back before he reached out to offer the clinging blood drops to Michael, “If I get involved, he'll bleed more...”

“Pity,” Jarvis frowned as he licked his nails clean before kissing him, earning a moan at the taste. “That satisfactory?”

Michael smiled and nodded, “Yeah, that- thanks, J.”

“I'm certain sir would be very appreciative of a good bite right about now.”

Michael licked his lips as Peter watched him, eyes wide as he trembled and whimpered, “Is that right, baby boy?”

Peter nodded then moaned and whined when Jarvis grabbed his testis again, “Shhh, just putting you back in binding, stay still now.”

Peter finally settled as Jarvis bound him up again, shifting softly, “That- not going to lie, looks painful as hell...”

“Pain is pleasure in a different form for some. Care for a drink, sir?” Peter's eyes widened as Jarvis pressed a sharp nail against a swollen orb, harder than his normal teasing tapping.

Michael licked his lips when Peter winced before blood started to well up, “J, you'd have to let circulation resume or he won't heal right... I'll, I'll draw too much blood away from them and it'll cause damage.”

“Better drink up then, sir, because I'm about to release the tourniquet,” Jarvis smiled as he released the binding, letting blood trickle and drip when circulation resumed.

Michael couldn't stop himself from kneeling down to lap at at, not wanting to waste it. Peter just trembled and watched through his spread legs, “It, it's stopped,” Michael whined.

Jarvis grinned and grabbed Peter's hair, “Don't fucking move,” was growled in his ear. Peter just nodded and dropped his head to watch Jarvis grab him again, making him gasp and whimper as a nail found one of the thicker vessels and pressing down hard to pierce it. “Better?”

Michael opened wide as Jarvis carefully sat the set into his open maw as he moaned and sucked, drinking it down, moaning louder when he felt them stiffen and pulse in his mouth, smiling as he continued to suck while Peter sprayed the floor and trembled. He whined and opened his mouth wide when it stopped again, letting Jarvis lift them out again, “Peter, still good?”

Peter trembled and nodded, eyes shining with tears as one of his hands moved, “Sir, I- bite, is that what you're trying to sign?”

Peter nodded, trembling, and flinching as sweat started beading up. “Where, baby?”

Peter whimpered, whining behind the gag as he watched him, “You want something, sir. Do you want the gag off to say where?”

Peter whined, shaking his head and panting. “You're afraid to ask something, Peter, no fear here. Where do you want me to bite?” Peter was whimpering, eyes darting to the same place, making Michael smirk and lick at his inner thigh, “Here?” He shook his head, whining, and flinching hard in his binds as his breathing increased, eyes darting again. Michael looked at Jarvis, “How resilient is he?”

“Damage, he can heal, just- try not to sever anything, sir.”

“Stand him up?”

Peter winced and floundered when he was suddenly stood upright, arms spread and ankles bound to the floor to keep as stable as possible, “Comfortable?” Jarvis grinned as he scratched across his chest, making him flinch and the cuffs rattled but he couldn't do more than shift.

“Now, back to the question at hand,” Michael smiled as he licked along his cock, “Here?”

Peter trembled, rattling as he nodded. “Sir, suggestion-”

“Relax, J, I know. Like he said, Don't Fucking Move.”

Michael opened his jaw wide, wrapping the shaft with his tongue, running it along it and licking at the head before setting his teeth against it from the side, watching as Peter's eyes turned desperate then wince closed as he felt the twitch against his teeth as he pressed harder until Peter shook his head and whimpered as he started snapping. Michael quickly pulled away in time to see his cock jerking hard as he started coming and fell limp in the restraints. “Sir,” Jarvis asked in a questioning voice when Peter jerked his head away before he could remove the gag, “Was that the problem?”

Peter nodded and whined as he jerked his head to Michael, “You want me to keep going?”

Peter nodded and whimpered when he saw the blood flowing to the floor. “If you want to continue, snap.”

Peter jerked and snapped and whined as he stared at Michael with begging eyes. He carefully opened to set the shaft behind his canines to suckle and lick at the damaged shaft, earning a moan and trembling from Peter. This time when he felt the twitch he held him in place and winced when Peter whined as his cock jerked to tap against the sharp teeth before he collapsed and whimpered, He waited for the flow to stop before pulling away, “Tapping out?”

Peter whimpered and shook, Jarvis smiled as he started releasing his hands, “It seems so, sir.”

Once Jarvis got two of his arms free he weakly reached up to undo the gag, “I- finally got to be in your mouth,” he grinned as he nuzzled Jarvis while he helped settle him on his unrestrained feet.

“Yeah, I finally got you in my mouth.”

Peter reached and collapsed on top of him, coiling him up in too many cuddling arms, “Can we do that again? Liked it.”

“You know the rules, no bloodletting for a week.”

“Didn't take much- not even a pint. Feel fine.”

“That why you're not hard?”

Peter mumbled as he held up his arms, “Stupid things need more blood than just 2...”

Michael smiled as he helped him stand upright, “Yeah, which is why at least a week to recover blood loss.”

Peter whined, “Didn't even take a pint! At least top off first,” he held out all but the two circled around his neck, “Pick an arm, any arm. Deserve so much more than just a few sips.”

“This one is my favorite, I have to admit,” Michael smiled as he kissed the finger holding his ring. “I could be bias though.”

“Mmmmm, that one, yeah, like that one too. Has the most experience.”

Michael smiled, “Up for a bath, or do you just want to cuddle and rest?”

“Cuddles, sleep, didn't even get fucked... feel neglected,” Peter mumbled as he snuggled.

“Sir, shall I recount the number of times I effectively got you to orgasm,” Jarvis questioned as he smiled and helped get Peter under the sheets in their bed.

“Oh, I wanna see those records later,” Michael smirked as he kissed Peter's brow as he started to fall asleep.

“I could replay it now, sir, I'd be happy to assist, given Peter's now unconscious.”

Michael smiled as Jarvis undressed before patting his thigh, “J, what other kinds of protocols do you have?”

“Sir, we've been over this before, name it I can tell you if I have something to accommodate it.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “I'm too vanilla, what if I asked a recommendation?”

“That would depends on the scenario as to the recommendation. Say, right now? What are you craving?”

“Cuddling my husband, but I kinda wanna experience whatever you have planning in those intense eyes you're giving me.”

“Quiet then, sir? Wouldn't wish to wake Peter, after all.”

“I guess, but, kinda want it- new, something new, ya know?”

“Texture or technique?”

Michael smirked, “Yes.”

“Rough or delicate?”

Michael licked his lips, “Can you do rough and quiet?”

“Oh, sir, you know by now I'm very versatile.”

Michael was smiling, “One big thing, J, I want you to fuck me.”

“Of course, sir, however you wish me to.”

“No, not what I'm saying, not some analogue of you, I want You fucking me. Want you to enjoy me, not just using some human analogue because you'd think it'd make me more comfortable. I want- I wanna see You, how you'd present yourself. Forget skin, or structure, color scheme. I- I want You to fuck me.”

Jarvis frowned, blinking as his eyes whirled that arc blue, “Sir, I can be- rather, odd if I were to-”

“J, you're not human, you never were, I know that. You are, so much more than human. Let me see that, feel it. And in way bigger doses than the little protocols you've used in the past.”

Jarvis actually bit his lip, “Not this time, sir, perhaps after we've had a bit more time to cover a few more types of protocols you'd enjoy.”

Michael whined and squirmed, “Okay, alright, I'll hold you to that, J. For now, suggestions?”

“Rough, unique, might I suggest a bit of Incubus and Heavy Metal protocols, sir?”

Michael licked his lips, “Should I get my cuffs?”

“Your choice, sir.”

Michael held up his free hand, “I need my cuffs on.”

“As you wish. As protocol requires, I will be administering a muscle relaxer during Incubus protocol if you move too much.”

“Alright, why not just paralyze me?”

“It's, designed as more of an 'attacked' and 'helpless' protocol, sir.”

“Ah, you wanna make me squirm and then stop the squirming, not gonna lie, already love the idea. Just don't fault me if I fall into Toy space.”

Jarvis handed off the cuffs, licking his lips as he watched Michael put them on, “You won't be able to, sir. I've never quite been this rough with Toy.”

“J, I'm already in 'fuck me' mind set. I wouldn't be surprised.”

“Might I suggest some deprivation, sir?”

“I will go into Toy space if you do, besides I wanna enjoy every second of this. Now, what's heavy metal?”

“Very textured apparatus.”

“Can you get the cuffs on my legs?”

“Won't be needed, I just needed to know if you wished to continue post consciousness.”

Michael smirked, “So, do I at least get a kiss before you fuck my brains out?”

Jarvis' smirk was a little sharper, “Initializing protocols, sir.”

Michael blinked as Jarvis seemed to stretch out to leer down at him, looking less human and more like the dark black humanoid version of Iron Man's assembly arms, “Fuck, alright, I understand why you'd be a little worried about going all out.”

“I can disable the protocol if you wish, sir.”

Michael blinked at the electronic voice, “No, no, I just- I understand why you'd worry. It's you J, I have no reason to fear you. Now, weren't you supposed to be ruining me?”

Jarvis seemed to grin, teeth sharp as he climbed onto the bed, one distorted arm petting across Peter's hair as his other pinned Michael's shoulder down, “Sleep, young sir, nothing to fear here.”

Peter hummed in his sleep as he nuzzled the hand before turning away and curling away to allow Jarvis to pin Michael's other shoulder, “Love you, J, just- since I'm gonna be unable to respond.”

“Remember, levitation means stop, in case you can't snap.”

“Yep,” Michael smiled as he leaned forward before he saw the shadows raise up behind Jarvis before tendril snapped forward to pin him still, “Shit, okay, yeah, didn't know I had that kink...”

“Shhhhhh, sleep, nothing to fear here.” Michael smirked, playing along as Jarvis leaned down to kiss him. Sloppy, deep, making him gulp before his body adapted and adjusted to breathing without using his esophagus. He felt his fingers respond but his arms started feeling too heavy to move. “Color, sir?”

Michael smiled, “Green,” he was surprised he could still speak, he understood why when Jarvis kissed him again before he felt the last bit of tension in his limbs fade along with his ability to do much other than blink and moan when he pulled away.

Michael smiled, or tried to, when Jarvis' tendrils lifted his chin up before his arm lifted and flopped back to the bed, useless. “Shhh, nothing to fear,” Michael whined when a tendril covered his eyes, it took all his strength but he was able to shift his head to look at him, “You, want to watch?”

Michael forced a smile when it pulled away, “As you wish, sir.”

His eyes widened when the tendrils lifted before flinched as he felt himself stretched open, “Try to remember to keep breathing, sir.”

He gasped before his throat was suddenly filled, gulping and feeling hazy as the thrusting started. “Keep breathing, sir,” he gasped, obediently as Jarvis straddled his hips and settled on his cock. “Prepare for heavy metal, sir, it can be, jarring.”

His eyelids dropped as he felt the texture inside him changed, something, changing and different before he gasped and came when the rotating started. Jarvis moaned as Michael felt suction around his cock, “That's one, sir. Now, Incubus protocol... Remember your safe signal.”

Michael's eyes rolled up as the rotations sped up, the thrusting got deeper, curling and coiling inside him in ways he'd never felt before. “I knew you'd enjoy this, sir.”

He gasped when Jarvis pulled the tendril from his throat, only to be kissed, “Can't have you going soft, I haven't had my fill yet.” He could barely keep his eyes open when he saw the tendril changed shape and spin quickly, “Can't leave anything out, can we?”

Michael was just, so aware... so aware of Jarvis literally drilling his insides and enjoying every second of it as he felt the sensation slipping and coiling deeper into him. “Now, back to enjoying my prey.”

He jaw was wedged open before the tendril shot down his throat, rotating as it roughly fucked its way down, “That's two, sir.” His eyes were so heavy... he couldn't even-

-

Michael woke up sluggish, mouth dry and sore in places he had no clue existed... and that was saying something... “Sir, water?”

He was alone in the bed, Peter long gone to work and Jarvis standing at the side, smiling and holding out a glass of water. “Had the most, wonderful dream.”

Jarvis smirked as he set down to help him upright when his body still wasn't functioning due to sleep, “What about, sir?”

Michael took a sip and then chugged the water when he realized how thirsty he was, “Can I have more?”

Jarvis smirked, “Of course, sir. I brought some fruit in case I- inadvertently upset your stomach.”

Michael ended up grabbing Jarvis when he tried to just set the tray across his legs and give him space, “Stay, god that was so- fuck, you ruined me for normal sex. Why haven't we done that before?”

“I- was unsure if anything we did would trigger your vibration sensitivities.”

Michael moaned as he snuggled close before downing another glass of water, “I felt vibration, sort of... But everything was just so... it drowned it out. Never knew it would feel that good... J, don't be afraid to be- more than human with me. I- I can take it. And gotta say, so far I love everything about it.”

“I am happy you enjoyed our time, though I must admit, I have reservations about attempting anything like that when you're not severely relaxed, sir.”

Michael frowned, lifting the tray away so he could straddle Jarvis legs, “Next time you play with Toy, I want to feel you, I want to feel you down my throat so deep when you pull out I want to feel it all the way through me-”

Jarvis finally smirked, “I must admit, sir, as deep as I was-” Michael twitched at the fingers slipping over his abdomen, tracing the path the tendrils had taken last night, “I was thinking about looping them, and just- playing tug of war inside you.”

Michael grinned, “You know exactly what I mean then.”

Jarvis stopped his attempt to kiss him, “I haven't completely cleaned up from the Incubus protocol, sir. I wouldn't wish to accidentally dose you.”

“J- can we, next time could it be You?”

Jarvis seemed to stiffen, “I- honestly, I don't have a form of my own... I have this one, it's the first default I had, I rather enjoy the look of it.”

“Still, I'd love it to be You, Your image, Your body choice.”

Jarvis relaxed, “I- will begin to discover my image, sir.”

“I can't wait to see you- the real you, J.” Michael smiled at Jarvis' arc blue eyes whirling, thinking.

 


End file.
